Operation: Seemingly Harmless/Quotes
:(Tang Mansion; Greg and Jessie walk their way out of the mansion) :Greg: Are you sure you don't want to go to the zoo with us, guys? :Tammy: Definitely sure. :Tommy: And after what happened in last Friday's field trip at the pet store seeing all those sick cats throwing up, I couldn't bear to go on another trip like that again. :Greg: Well, we'll page you if anything exciting happens. :Jessie: (walks up to Tommy) See you later, Beaver Boy Jr. :(hearts evolve around Jessie and Tommy; Jessie punches Tommy off-screen and walks out romantically, closing the door) ---- :(in the backyard of the mansion, Trixie is looking through a telescope; Tommy and Tammy with their fairies as bunnies walk near her) :Tommy: Whatcha doin', mom? Seeing a planet to be praised by? :Trixie: Funny, but you're half right about looking at planets. :Tammy: Isn't that Mr. and Mrs. James' telescope? :Trixie: Yeah, I asked them if I could borrow it while they worked on some ingredient or some other sciency stuff. (look through the telescope) I'll admit, this thing works like a charm. Look at these planets I never noticed, one with extinct animals, another with a giant salon, I wish I could go there someday. Another two for some reason with your dad's parents' faces on it, and... wait a second. (zooms in on the telescope and sees viscous and familiar looking plants) That planet with those evil looking plants looks familiar... almost like the one your father gave to me years ago when we were kids. :(Cosmo and Wanda gasp in horror) :Trixie: (walks inside) Well, that's enough planet watching for me. Hope you two are hungry for some noodle sushi. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof come out of their disguises) :Tammy: What did mom-in-law Trixie mean by familiar plants? :Cosmo: (to Wanda) We promised we'd never talk about this again. :Tommy: About what again? :Wanda: (sigh) Tammy, Tommy, Poof, it's time you'd know the truth about that plant planet. :Cosmo: Years ago, (flashback) your dad wished to go to a planet full of plants called The Planet of Seemingly Harmless Plants. And as usual, while trying to impress your mom, Tommy, bad things happened to your dad, which is less than I could say about what happened to Jessie's mom, but let's not change the subject here. :Wanda: Your dad wished to be the funniest guy on Earth so he could "easily" impress your mom. But it backfired as she and the rest of us couldn't stop laughing. When figuring out the plants true potential, your dad tries to un-wish his wish but... :Tammy: You couldn't stop laughing. :Cosmo: Yes, but fortunately his wish was only to be the funniest guy on Earth. So, we went to Fairy World and managed to to get the deed done. :Wanda: That plant nearly devoured your mom until she was saved by your father. :Cosmo: But, instead of a thank you, your mom berated your dad for killing the plant and dumped him like a sack of yesterday's overcooked thosai. :Young Trixie: Timmy! You killed my Seemingly Harmless Plant! You are so not my boyfriend! (kicks Timmy out through her window) :(Cosmo and Wanda appear as gnomes) :Wanda: Aw, sorry you lost your girlfriend. :Cosmo: Yeah, (raises his wand) but the good news is... (DE-GNOME!) I found my spleen! :Young Timmy: That's a RBI stake. :Cosmo: Oh, in that case, I'm sending it back. I ordered my spleen medium rare. :(end of flashback) :Poof: Wow, that's got to be one of the most life-endangering things Timmy has done. :Wanda: But that's all in the past and we all learned our lesson. :Cosmo: Yeah, never visit a planet that has the term "seemingly harmless" in it, no matter how dangerous or peaceful. :Tommy: One thing I don't understand, why did mom call off dad after he killed that evil plant and saved her? :Wanda: (checks the info in her wand) Hmmm... it says here that seemingly harmless plants have brainwashing powers. That pretty much explains things in the end of that event. :Tammy: Well, as long as we don't have to get involved in those plants, everything will be fine. :(the kids and fairies walk inside the mansion and as the door closes, two shadows pop up from the screen) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation